creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Mein Guardevoir
Merkt euch Eines: Verspottet nie irgendwelche Sachen/Wesen oder Anderes, nur weil es euch nicht passt. Ich erzähle euch nun meine Geschichte (die ich euch nur anvertrauen kann dank einer Freundin): Wie fast jedes Kind habe ich damals Pokemon gespielt Feuerrot war mein erstes von vielen. Allerdings konnte ich nach Feuerrot nur noch Roms auf meinem PC und Handy spielen. Die Edition die es mir am meisten angetan hat war Rubin nicht das neuere Omega Rubin sondern das alte. Ich liebte dieses Spiel und hab über ein Jahr damit verbracht manchmal mehr manchmal weniger. Ich fragte mich immer wie Heiko (Der 2. Rivale soweit ich weiß) an sein Trasla kam das später zu einem Gardevoir wird. Ich suchte auf und ab damals aber fand nie eins also hab ich gedacht das es vielleicht ein Pokemon ist das nur manche NPC haben dürfen beziehungsweise das es ein Einmaliges ist. Ich spielte Rubin ziemlich schnell durch und verlor immer weiter die Lust daran da ich nach der Top Vier nicht mehr viel zu tun hatte. Ich hörte auf Pokemon Rubin zu spielen doch nach einigen Jahren, hab ich dann doch mal wieder daran gedacht doch ich hatte mir statt Rubin die Smaragd Rom heruntergeladen. In Rubin hatte ich damals Probleme mit der Top 4 aber in Smaragd ging es mir noch schlimmer ich kam nicht am 1. vorbei was schon ziemlich traurig ist. Also dachte ich mir: "Suchst noch die Pokémon die dir im Pokédex fehlen". Was lange dauern würde da ich durch die Rubin Version damals nur die Pokemon gefangen habe aus denen mein Team damals bestand( An dieser Stelle muss ich zugeben das ich weder auf Typ noch auf Stärke geachtet habe, ich habe mir einfach die Pokemon die am coolsten aussahen ins Team geholt von den Legendären ausgenommen da ich diese nie wirklich in meinen Team hatte) Ich hab mich also auf der Route von dem zweiten Dorf in Richtung der ersten richtigen Stadt mit Arena gelangweilt und bin hin und her gelaufen auf der Suche nach einem Trasla (Inzwischen wusste ich das Trasla eine sehr niedrige Spawnrate hat) Nach 1 oder 2 Stunden des Suchens hatte ich endlich Glück und habe das Trasla sofort eingefangen und Trainiert bis es sich zu einem Kirlia und dann zu einem Gardevoir entwickelte und bald darauf alle meine Pokemon mit dem Lv überholte. Es war das erste Pokemon das ich in Smaragd auf Lv 100 hatte und liebte es als wäre es Echt und mein Pokemon Patner. Mit ihr an meiner Seite habe ich die Top 4 mit Leichtigkeit besiegt. An einigen Stellen musste ich auf meine Anderen Pokemon wechseln da einige Attacken sehr effektiv waren (Man merkt langsam ich war nicht wirklich intressiert an den ganzen Typen und welchen Vor und Nachteil sie hatten, dies kam erst später) speziell beim 1. der Top Vier dort zeigte mein Gardevoir kein Wirkung aber ab der Lady mit ihren Geist Pokemon ging es aufwärts. Mit der Zeit habe ich Gardevoir immer mehr gemocht allerdings nahm der Spaß an Smaragd auch immer mehr ab also entschloss ich mich auch andere Editionen zu spielen (Leider auch als Rom) in allen habe ich mir per Cheat ein Trasla geholt und es von Lv 2-4 hochgelvt und es wurde mein persönliches Markenzeichen in Pokemon. Mit jeder Edition bekam ich mehr Erfahrung und so habe ich mit jeder neuen Edition neue Pokemon gefunden für mein Ultimatives Team zumindest in meiner Hinsicht. Nur eins konnte mein Team überhaupt nicht leiden und ich erst recht nicht und das waren Unlicht Pokemon und teilweise Geist. Da mein Team Hauptsächlich neben Gardevoir aus Psycho-Pokemon bestand war Unlicht natürlich effektiv und meine Lieblingsattacke Psychokinese zeigte einfach keine Wirkung. Den Gipfel fand mein Frust in Soulsilver und dem Onlinespiel Pokemmo oder so ähnlich. In Soulsilver war wieder ein Unlicht Pokemon-Trainer in den Top 4. Ich habe es gehasst und es nicht weiter gespielt bis ich mich entschloss Dieses Pokemmo zu spielen. Dort habe ich mir mit dem InGame Geld ein Trasla gekauft und dies Trainiert. Was schwer wurde da jedes Pokemon wie es mir schien die Unlicht Attacke Biss konnte und mein Trasla damit immer besiegte. Jedenfalls wurde ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt so sauer das ich aufhörte Pokemon zu spielen Jahre vergingen und ich wurde erwachsen, hatte alles was ich wollte. Irgendwann wurde es komisch in meinem Leben. Ich verlor mein Job, meine Frau und alles was ich liebte. Ich war am Ende angekommen und lebte nun in einer 1-Zimmer Wohnung. Aus Nostalgie fing ich an Pokemon Smaragd zu spielen welches ich mir mit meinem Handy runterlud. Als erstes fing ich mir, ratet mal, .... genau ein Trasla. Es wurde später und ich musste am nächsten Tag zu einem Vorstellungsgespräch. Also speicherte ich das Spiel und legte mich schlafen. Ich träumte von Pokemon allerdings nicht die die ich so liebte mein Gardevoir oder Psiana, nein ich Träumte von Gengars, Banette, Traumagil und Zwirrfinst. Meinen "Erzfeinden" Ich fluchte und wollte aufwachen doch ich hörte sie nur Lachen. Ein Apollo tauchte hinter mir auf und schupste mich nach vorn. Der Boden den ich davor sah verschwand vor meinen Auge und ich fiel hinunter. Als ich eigentlich aufschlagen sollte wachte ich auf. Ich stand auf und ging ins Bad um mich fertig zu machen, nur war ich nicht mehr in meiner Wohnung. Wo war ich eigentlich? Ich kannte diesen Ort nicht. Ich ging die Treppe hinunter und dort stand meine Mutter??? Sie war vor 2 Jahren gestorben. Sie sah mich an, kam zu mir und sagte: "Es wird Zeit für dich mein Sohn..." Mein Herz setzte aus, ich wollte noch nicht sterben. "Es wird Zeit das du ein Pokemon-Trainer wirst." Wie Bitte? Ein Pokemon Trainer? War das alles nur ein Traum? Ein Hirngespinst? Nein dafür fühlte es sich zu real an. Also ging ich raus. Es sah aus wie die Heimatstadt von dem Protagonisten aus Rubin/Saphir und Smaragd. Vielleicht doch nur ein Traum. Ich fragte mich dies immer wieder. Aber es sah alles so Real aus nicht wie in dem Spiel oder dem Anime. Jedenfalls ging ich zum Professor und sah auch Maike. Sie sah aus wie im Anime nur real, wie eine Cosplayerin. Ich durfte mir mein Starter auswählen und wählte automatisch mein Geckabor aus. Es ging alles so weiter wie im Spiel bis zu einem Punkt anstatt den süßen Pokemon wie man sie kennt und liebt sahen sie eher verstörend aus nicht in dem Sinne wie aufgerissene Bäuche oder so sondern eher wie sie in der Wirklichkeit aussehen würden, am Anfang schockierte mich das aber mit der Zeit fand ich es eher toll statt gruselig, nicht mehr in der normalen Welt zu sein. Bis zu dem Punkt an dem Heiko sein Trasla fängt war auch alles "normal". Doch anstatt Trasla zu fangen kam ein Hunduster, dass er fing. Okay nichts weltbewegendes aber ich ahnte etwas. Neben dieser kleinen Sache hatte sich weiter nichts verändert. Also machte ich mich nach der Suche nach meinem eignen kleinen Trasla um es zu trainieren. Es ging leichter als in den Pokemon-Spielen da man die Welt sieht und die Pokemon die sich verstecken kann man auch leichter Entdecken es dauerte nicht lang und ich fang mein Trasla. Naja fangen ist weithergeholt, es kam zu mir und klammerte sich an mein Bein. Als ich und mein Trasla weitergingen, passierte lange Zeit nichts. Ich trainierte mein Trasla zu einem Kirlia dann zu einem Gardevoir. Ich verbrachte Tage, Wochen sogar Monate in dieser Welt. Es war das beste was mir seit langem passiert ist. Eines Tages machte ich mich auf dem Weg zum Pokemon-Turm welchen man nur mit Surfer erreicht dem indem es Geisterpokemon gibt und Team Magma oder Aqua besiegen muss. Ab da an wurde es komisch. Mir ist nicht aufgefallen, dass seit meiner Ankunft hier, bis auf das Hunduster von Heiko, kein Unlicht oder Geist Pokemon aufgetaucht ist. Jedenfalls in diesem Turm angekommen, er sah eher wie der Lavandia Turm aus, klammerte sich mein Gardevoir an mich als ob es Angst hätte. Ich hielt sie nie im Pokeball gefangen, wir waren gute Freunde da war der Pokeball nur zu ihrem Schutz gedacht, sollte es mal unangenehm werden.Also beruhigte ich sie und wir gingen hinein. Drinnen war es zu dunkel um etwas zu sehen also rief ich mein Schneckmag was mir Licht spendete. Was ich dort sah erschrak mich. Meine ganze Familie, meine Freunde, Meine Ex-Frau, Meine Kinder... lagen dort mit glasigen Augen. Ich konnte nicht weg sehen. Plötzlich griff Gardevoir meine Hand und ihre Augen glühten auf. Ein Greller Blitz. Ich wachte wieder auf. War ich bewusstlos? Wo bin ich? Jedenfalls nicht mehr im Turm. Wo sind meine Pokemon? Ich schaute nach rechts aus dem Fenster. Es war Nachts und ich konnte nichts hören. Stille. Ich schaute nach links und erblickte Maschinen und neben denen saß.... meine Ex-Frau?? Sie schlief. Ich wollte mich aufsetzen aber es ging nicht, ich war mit Schläuchen übersäht. Aber mein Bett bewegte sich, immer weiter und weiter. Die Maschinen haben anscheinend Alarm geschlagen. Meine Ex-Frau wachte auf und rannte zu mir. Sie versuchte mit mir zu reden und langsam kam mein Gehör zurück, aber ich verstand sie immernoch nicht. Einige Monate später wurde ich endlich entlassen und war wieder topfit. Durch dieses Koma in dem ich lag ging die Beziehung mit meiner Ex-Frau wieder bergauf und wir heirateten nochmal. Ein Jahr Später hatte ich wieder diesen Seltsamen Traum wie vor meinem Koma. Banette, Gengar usw. diesmal waren noch andere dabei alle sahen so Real aus, nicht wie man sie kennt. Schrecklicher wie sie im echten Leben aussehen würden. Diesmal schupste mich niemand, sondern sie sprachen mit mir und bewegten dabei aber nicht ihren Mund. Gengar sprach als erstes: "Hallo Mensch, unser letztes Treffen ist einige Zeit her." Ein Süßes Nachtara kam auf mich zu. Es sah aus wie ein Fuchs nur mit leuchtenden Ringen und Augen. Es schmiegte sich an mein Bein und seine Stimme durchfuhr mein Körper. " Es ist schön dich zu spüren, deine Lebenskraft. Wie konntest du uns damals nur entkommen?" Aufeinmal stand ein Hundemon vor mir " Diesmal gibt es kein Entkommen. Niemand konnte uns bis jetzt entkommen, wir werden dich..." Auf einmal wieder dieser grelle Blitz. Ich wachte schweißgebadet auf und ging raus, um eine zu rauchen. Ich fing an mich zu fragen, ob das gerade wirklich geschehen ist. Plötzlich hörte ich ein Schrei. Meine FRAU!! Ich rannte hoch ins Schlafzimmer und sah es. Ein Apollo. Es sah so schrecklich aus. Es hatte meine Frau und sie schwebte einfach im Raum. Aufeinmal wieder ein Stoß von hinten und ich schlug mit meinem Kopf gegen das Bett. Ich wachte auf. Ich sah mich um. Moment diesen Ort kenne ich doch. Es ist der Turm! Das bedeutet, oh nein! Ich sah mich um. Diesmal war es nicht so dunkel und ich konnte es erkennen. Sie waren alle versammelt. Meine Familie, Freunde... Alle aufgereiht, als würde man sie gleich hinrichten. Hinter ihnen, die Pokemon aus meinem Traum. Vor mir tauchte das Hundemon wieder auf. "Dachtest du wir wären nicht real?" Ich fiel zu Boden "Töte sie nicht... Sie haben euch nichts getan", bettelte ich. Doch Hundemon kam auf mich zu. "Richtig sie haben uns nichts getan. Aber du du wolltest niemanden von uns und hast uns gehasst. Uns war es zwar egal aber wir wollten dich noch mehr Leiden sehen. Deinem Gardevoir konnten wir nie wirklich Schaden zufügen, da du es ständig wieder geheilt hast. Also sind wir in eure Welt gekommen und haben euch hierher geholt. Deine letzte Erfahrung hier war sehr friedlich, weil wir diese nicht erschaffen haben. Wir konnten nur den letzten Teil manipulieren, doch dein Gardevoir hat dich vor schlimmeren bewahrt. Diesmal kannst du uns nicht entkommen." Ich flehte es an " Bitte... nein..." Hundemon kam näher.. so nahe das ich seine Zähne vor meinem Auge sehen konnte. " Wir werden dir vor erst nichts tun, aber du wirst zusehen müssen wie wir deiner Seele schaden." Es stieß einen Lauten Schrei aus und das Banette, dass hinter meiner Frau stand, fing an diese langsam auseinander zu reißen. Sie töteten jeden von ihnen auf eine andere Weise. Meine Tochter schnitten sie bis zu den Knochen auf. Hundemon verbrannte meinen Sohn bei lebendigem Leibe...Aber ich konnte mich nicht bewegen.. Ich wollte in Ohnmacht fallen aber es ging nicht... Als sie mit allen fertig waren versammelten sie sich vor mir. Hundemon sagte: "So nun ist deine Seele gebrochen und jetzt wirst du Körperlich leiden". Er nickte einem Traunfugil zu, dieses flog auf mich zu, als es plötzlich stoppte und die Augen weitaufgeriss. Hundemon brüllte, "Was ist los, traust du dich nicht diesen mickrigen Menschen zu töten?", doch bevor er auf Traumfugil zu gehen konnte, schwebte dies bis unter die Decke und begann zu zittern. Es explodierte plötzlich. Hundemon und die anderen begannen zu knurren und sahen sich hastig um. Ich saß immernoch dort, wo ich aufgewacht bin. Ich war richtig fertig. Ich konnte nicht mehr, doch dann hörte ich diese Stimme. "Es tut mir leid. Ich bin zu spät. Sie hielten mich Fest, doch ich konnte mich befreien. Ich kann sie nun angreifen, denn sie sind nicht länger immun. Komm zu dir Akira. Wir müssen kämpfen oder sie werden dich töten." Ich blickte mich um und sah sie hinter mir. Es war Gardevoir. Ihre Augen leuchten und ihr Kleid sah nicht mehr Weiß-Grün aus sondern Schwarz und sie hatte anstatt einem Horn auf ihrer Brust 2 Hörner. Sie blickte zu mir herab und begann erneut zu sprechen: " Akira ich weiß es ist schwer für dich aber wir müssen kämpfen ich schaffe es nicht ohne dich. Ich brauche dich hinter mir. Aufrecht stehend und mir vertrauend, wie du es immer warst, seit du mich kennst." Ich stand auf. Gardevoir stand vor mir, größer als sonst. Sie stand einer Armee aus Unlicht und Geist Pokemon gegenüber und Fing an einem nach dem Anderen zu zerreißen. Als es Hundemon gegenüberstand sprach sie zu ihm: " Nun Hundemon du magst mich zwar solange zurückgehalten haben, bis du seine Familie getötet hast, aber ihn wirst du nicht bekommen, ohne mich zu töten!" Hundemon sah grimmig aus und brüllte Gardevoir an: " Du bist nur ein lächerliches Psycho-Pokemon, du bist mir nicht gewachsen. Abgesehen davon seid ihr Trainer-Pokemon verweichtlicht. Ihr gehorcht diesen Menschen und bekämpft euch gegenseitig." Guardevoir's Augen begannen heller aufzuleuchten: " Falsch Hundemon, Jeder meiner Freunde, Jedes "Trainer-Pokemon" wie du uns nennst wir sind alle eine Familie die Trainer und ihre Pokemon. Jedes Pokemon findet einen Trainer, mit dem es sein Leben verbringen will und nur diese werden Stärker als alle andern. Und nun werde ich dir diese Stärke zeigen" Doch bevor Gardevoir irgendeine Attacke ausführen konnte, floh Hundemon und der Rest der Geister und Unlicht-Pokemon. Nun suchen wir sie in ihrer Welt nur ich und Mein Gardevoir... Wir werden sie finden und wir werden sie Töten, allerdings nicht so wie sie mich qäulten. Sie werden nicht leiden. Das wäre zu grausam selbst für solche Monster. Von Luziferx Kategorie:Pokepasta Kategorie:Geister Kategorie:Kurz